


Sam is a Simple Man

by Aleatory



Series: Not Quite Worth a Picture (<1k one-shots) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Grocery Shopping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleatory/pseuds/Aleatory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has very simple tastes in food, really. Gabriel's a little more off the charts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam is a Simple Man

Dean had to admit, he’d thought the whole ‘Sam and Gabe’ thing would never last, just because of their eating habits. His brother was into all things leafy and healthy, while Gabriel didn't go long without another mini chocolate bar, or at the very least hard candies. But it turned out that they had a surprising overlap in what went in the grocery cart- fruit.

Sam returns with an armload of sandwich making supplies to find that Gabriel’s got the cart half full, and dear god is he tired of talking his boyfriend out of buying everything in the candy aisle, but then he looks at what’s actually in the cart and nearly drops three packages of cheese out of shock.

"Is that…. fruit?”

Gabriel glances up at him, one eyebrow raised. “Yeah.” The “duh" is implied.

"You. You’re buying all that fresh fruit."

"Sam, I-"

“You put that fruit in our cart. This is our cart, right?”

That only earns a matter-of-fact reply: ”Sam. I fucking love fruit.” 

An old lady on the other side of the apple display shoots them a look and Sam isn't sure if it’s because she’s homophobic or doesn't like that Gabe “fucking loves fruit”, but he’s too excited to care.

"Oh- Oh my god," he stutters out. "I think I’m going to marry you."

Gabe smiles a little. “Easy there, Sammitch. I’m also putting donuts in this cart. And gummy worms.”

There’s a proverbial mountain of strawberry cartons that Gabe is buying holy shit and Sam shakes his head a little. “I don’t even care.”

When they get home, Sam informs Dean, as he carries bags past into the kitchen, and rather dreamily- “He bought me fruit, Dean, the organic stuff. I think I’m in love.”

"your brother is fucking weird" Gabriel mouths, smiling, as he follows.

Dean mouths back- ”I know, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> We all know Gabriel's a strawberry lover AND a candy lover!  
> Originally posted on my tumblr: aleatoryw.tumblr.com/tagged/sabriel-fic


End file.
